The legend of Canterlot's Super Ponies
by Warampharos
Summary: Alternate Pokemon Battle Equestria Girls ending. Like, share and critique(i need it). The image is not mine. You'll find searching yoshi and baby mario on google images. Fanart are allowed, just credit me


"Finally... I have the crown" a satisfied and evil Sunset Shimmer said. As she put the crown on her head, a thunder from the sky, which has been from a few moment cloudy, hit the girl. Everyone scared, even the Six Mane: Fluttershy was so scared that if Applejack didn't stop her from escaping, she would took home. "All living things kneel before your master" she said before her transformation started: her arms became bigger, one black and the other of ice; her skin became scaly and grey, her breasts vanished and the part where they were became black; her shoulder got spiny and icy, as her butt show a giant black tail; finally, her human face became like a dragon face, black and icy. After the transform completed, she gave a terryfing roar.

After the creepy roar, she looked herself: Sunset was very proud of her new body "I look sexier" she said with a devious voice. Twilight yelled "You're only a monster, you don't look..." "ROOOOOOAAAAAAARRR. SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME"after Sunset roared, she said with an evil tone"Now, let's see my power" she used the Dragon Pulse, destroying the courtyard. And then, her tubes, connecting to her tail, started to producing electricity: it was sure, she was preparing Freeze Shock."Girls" TM was coming with a strange leaf and an hammer"WATCH OUT! SHE'S ATTACKING" In time: the Mane Six were in the trajectory of the ice orb. A very big sculpture of horses wasn't yet a sculpture: they would call pieces. "She became a monster, Black Kyurem"TM commented "Black Kyurem?" The Mane Six didn't know the story of Kyurem. "Kyurem was a good god: but one day, he said with arrogance he was even better than Arceus. So, for punishement, his god form was splitted then he was banished in a cave called Giant Chasm. I never thought Sunset will became one of his form, Black Kyurem." he suddenly interrupted the talk, ate the leaf and got racoon ears and tail( Tanooki, of course) "Sorry girls, but I have to pwn. I'll have to get the crown, so you can turn off her madness" He flied above her head. "Fool. I have magic and all of you have nothing" "I got racoon ears and tail, BITCH" "How dare you to call me a BIT..."

Tm used Thief. "I got the crown" and then he used Launch "Girls, take the crown" as they transformed. But he fainted, because Sunset used her claw for stifle the boy

(use your favourite final boss music here, the battle is beginning in a Pokemon Style, with more and new moves)

"Ok girls, let's do it"Twilight was ready for battle

Twilight Sparkle

Nature: Modest

Type:Psychic/Flying

Moves: Psychic, Giga Blaster(Metalgreymon's attack), Draco Meteor, Blizzard, Thunder, Fire Blast, Calm Mind

Ability:Magic Bounce

Best stc(statistics): Special Attack and Speed

Rule: Sweeper;

Pinkie Pie

Nature:Jolly

Type:Normal

Ability:Fairy Aura

Moves: Power Kiss(increases a lot Atk and Sp Atk of three allies), Cupcakes(restore all the hp of one allie), Bloody Cupcake( decrease enemy's atk a lot), Taunt(flips the enemy), MADNESS(inflicts burn, bad poison and confusion to the enemy), Bounce

Best stc:Defense and Hp

Rule:Supporter;

Applejack

Nature:Serious

Type:Ground/Fight

Ability:Mold Breaker

Moves: Close Combat, Swords Dance, Earthquake, Lazo Whip(high probablity of doing critical hit),Lazo Block(block all enemy's powering up-moves)

Best stc:Attack and Defense

Rule:Sweeper;

Rarity

Nature:Docile

Type:Ice/Steel

Ability:Sexiness(If the opponent is male and the wielder is in difficult, the power of enemy's moves is reduced by 50%)

Moves:Defence Kiss(increases a lot Def and Sp Def of three allies), Power Gem, Attract, Charm, Captivate

Best stc:Sp. Defense and Speed

Rule:Supporter;

Fluttershy

Nature:Gentle

Type:Fairy/Flying

Ability:Healer

Moves:Heal Kiss(restores 1/2 HP of everybody in your field), Fairy Wind, Anger(increases the critical hit probabilty of an allie), Silver Wind, Hyper Voice

Best stc:Sp. Atk and .

Rule: Tank;

Rainbow Dash

Nature:Adamant

Type:Dragon/Fight

Ability: Tenace(when her health is red, all of her stc doubles)

Moves:Swords Dance, Outrage, Dragon Dance, Sonic Rainboom(charges at first turn and has 50% of flinching enemy).

Battle

"YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME. I HAVE A LOT OF POWER"

Twilight use Calm Mind; Sp. Atk and Sp. Def. increases

Applejack use Swords Dance; Atk increases a lot

"Y'ALL SEE MAH POWAR"

Rainbow Dash use Swords Dance

Rarity use Defence Kiss; Fluttershy, Applejack and Pinkie Pie's Def and Sp Def increases a lot

Pinkie Pie use Power Kiss; Rd, Aj and Twi's Atk and Sp Atk increases a lot

Fluttershy use Hyper Voice

"You're going to LOVE MY ATTACKS"

Sunset lost 816 hp (like a Final Fantasy boss she is)

Sunset Shimmer is angry

"Why the hell didn't you attack?"

"Strategy."

"OF MY SEXY ASS. TASTE THIS"

Sunset Shimmer use Dragon Claw on Fluttershy.

Fluttershy lost 216 hp(like Final Fantasy characters they are).

"Ha. Strategy blocked a lot the power of attack."

"Grrr."

Applejack use Close Combat

"Take this punches. ATATATTATATA"

It's super effective

Sunset lost 1564 hp.

Rd use Outrage

"I'M GONNA UNLEASH MY RAGE"*powerful punches, scratches and kicks*

It's super effective

Sunset lost 1789 hp.

Pinkie Pie use Bounce;Pinkie pie bounced in the air

Twilight use Calm Mind;Twi's Sp Atk and Sp Def increases

Fluttershy use Silver Wind

Sunset lost 549 hp

All of Fluttershy's stc increases

Rarity use Charm

Sunset's Atk decreases a lot.

Sunset is charging Freeze Shock

Twilight use Draco Meteor

It's super effective

Sunset lost 2550 hp

Twi's Sp Atk decreases a lot

"Gah. My powers. They..."

"Girls. MAX POWER. OVERLIMIT TIME"

"YEAHHHH"

Rd use Sonic Rainboom; Rd went up the sky

Pinkie Pie use Bounce

Sunset lost 689 hp

Applejack use Close Combat

It's super effective

Sunset lost 1879 hp

(Also before)AJ's Def and Sp. Def decreases

Rarity use Power Gem

It's super effective

Sunset lost 789 hp

"Arghhhh. But you think you've won?"

Sunset, before the attack, use thief and stole the crown. Freeze Shock's power is over 9000

Sunset use Freeze Shock. Everybody is fainted, except Twilight (1 HP. Time for Lala's song Hang on Zepyr)

"Hahahaha. You have no hopes. You've failed. You and your friends are died"

"Yeah...you...wo-o-n"

"Now. DIE"

Sunset is about to use Dragon Claw. Twilight faint... Wait, what? (Dragon Soul time)

The Mane 6 gone Super Sayan.

"It's IMPOSSIBLE"Sunset roared "Why?"

"The crown... although I lost the hope...the magic...of friendship"Twilight and her friends"HELPS WHO BELIEVE IN IT"

"FOOLS. DO YOU THINK..."

Super Applejack use Earthquake and Close Combat

It's very effective

Sunset lost over 90000000 hp

"WE THINK TO DO THIS"

Super Fluttershy use Heal Kiss

Everybody's hp increases a lot and Tm got all hp

"Twi. Charge your Draco Meteor"Tm said

Twi is charging Draco Meteor.

Tm is charging Dragon Hammer Jam.

Pinkie Pie use Bounce

Sunset took lost 78903 hp and she got paralyzed

"Try to flee NOW"

Rd use Sonic Rainboom

It's over 9000 effective

Sunset lost 3749284738 hp and she flinched

Rarity use Power Gem

It's super effective

Sunset lost 45728 hp

"NOW. DRACO METEOR"

Twilight use Super Draco Meteor

Tm entered the meteor and he nosedive, charging Dragon Hammer Jam

"Dragon..."

"...Hammer..."

"...JAMMMMM..."

"IKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEE"the mane 6 said

Tm use Dragon Hammer Jam

It's a ONE HIT KO.

Sunset FAINTED, FINALLY

" ."she blowed"ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"she crushed on the land.

Everybody got 583920103488391 exp points.

"Sunset. Are you ok?"

"She's alive. Her heart is ok"Tm checked

"Ugh. I'M SORRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY"Sunset cried

"I think you regreted your actions?"Twilight said

"Yes"

"I think you want to learn about friendship"

"Yes. I'm sorry"

"..."

Flash Sentry intervened "I think she need a chance"

"Flash..."

"Let your friends learn about friendship"

"Flash" and then she turned to Sunset "Alright, girls, you think about her"

"Thanks Flash" as she kissed him on the lips. Sunset and Spike became a bit jelaous, but alright.

She was even Super, so she dominated the kiss.

"So" Pinkie Pie suggested"we have to celebrate the Twilight's dating"

_After the awesome party_

"Twilight. This battle have to become legend. I'll call "The legend of Canterlot's Super Ponies""Tm said

"Alright"

"You and me have to find a way to go to this world, even the portal is closed. And we'll do. Sure about it"

"Got it" as she turned to Flash"So this is a momentanely goodbye" giving him a little kiss

"So goodbye"

"Goodbye..."


End file.
